


First Date

by HookedonCS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CS Tumblr fluff prompt: First official 'date'</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this prompt a long time ago, but with the new revelation that has come out I have decided to post it here from Tumblr.

The night air was chilly as they walked slowly along the shore of the beach. There were no stars; instead it was a cloudy and darkening evening. The sound of the waves lapped gently just yards away.

Walking slowly in unison, Emma looked down at their moving steps. They were experiencing this easy silence between them. Except maybe it wasn’t so easy.

This was Killian! This was _Hook _, for God’s sake! And yet here Emma was with sweaty palms that she wiped nervously against her skirt, eyes darting everywhere because she didn’t know where she should focus her gaze, and a beating heart trying to pound out through her chest.__

He’d asked her out the night of their return. In the haze of defending her choice to save Marian, and the kiss that changed everything, she had agreed to a late evening date in honor of what this all may mean. (Neither knew and chose to not dwell on the semantics just yet.) 

“There’s this little stretch of beach I’ve discovered,” he’s whispered close to her ear that night. His fingers found their way to sift through her hair as he stood so close to her. “It’s quite nice and solitary. I would love to take you there tomorrow.”

“And I’d love to go,” Emma had told him, taking in the moment.

Emma mentally rolled her eyes at herself, thinking of how she’d spent the hours leading up to this thing: she had wondered if he would like her hair better up or down. Had he seen her hair up and done, because it could look pretty good that way… She had wondered if he would like her better in leather or lace. He had a thing for leather himself and then they would be complimenting each other… Or maybe something silky. And she wondered if he like her better when her make-up was all done up or if he would like her better if it was just simple and easy. She wanted to look just right for him. 

“You look absolutely stunning by the way, love,” Killian murmured.

Emma’s smile was instant as she turned to look at him. She tucked a falling piece of hair back behind her ear as she studied him.

“You already said that,” she reminded him.

“A compliment worth repeating,” he acknowledged with a huge grin crossing his face.

The thought that Killian had put into their date was surprising. The little stretch of beach, which was ultimately secluded from everyone else at the moment, was unsurprisingly cozy. The view of the water and faraway boats was picturesque and so was Killian. You can take the man out of the pirate but you can’t take the pirate out of the man, she surmised. 

Emma peered at him with questioning eyes.

“Why aren’t you nervous?” she asked softly, genuinely curious by his nonchalant ways this evening.

“About our first venture in courting?”

“Yeah, that.” Her smile spread. Courting. 

His eyes squinted at her. “Are you?”

That made her laugh. She squinted her eyes back at hm. “A little, yeah.”

“Why?”

Emma stopped walking, so mesmerized by his demeanor. 

Killian turned to face her, the ease of his smile only growing.

Emma smoothed her hands against the front of her skirt knocking out invisible wrinkles as well as wiping off sweaty palms.

“I asked you first.”

“That you did.” Killian reached out his hand towards her. “But since your answer can only be all the more intriguing than mine, wouldn’t you like to answer first?”

Emma raised a doubtful eyebrow. “No.”

Killian grinned at her response. “That’s fair then.” He looked out towards the water. “Are we stopping here or shall you like to continue our stroll?”

“Here is fine.” Emma crossed her arms over her chest in mock sternness. In actuality, whatever it was that he was doing- she didn’t know exactly- was helping ease her nerves. “Are you deflecting?”

Killian stepped closer to her. “Mm, am I?”

Emma could feel the heat of his body against hers. A nice contrast to the cool breeze around them.

“How come all my questions are being answered with questions?” She tilted her head back. “I think you are.”

It was Killian’s turn to laugh. Something that was infectious, making Emma bite her lip.

“Well, back to the _original _query,” he whispered, reaching for her hand with his.__

His skin was rough and calloused, but felt amazing when she let herself think about it.

“You’re right: I am not nor have I been nervous about tonight. How could I be when this is something I’ve been looking forward to for a very long time? You’ve known. So back to the more interesting topic. Why are you nervous?”

“I don’t know what this is just yet,” she told him honestly, searching his face. Where she thought her nervousness would increase at least tenfold, it instead decreased. What did that mean? She still removed her hand from his.

“Right now,” Killian said, shaking his head, “it’s just a date.” His eyebrows knitted together. “Don’t overanalyze this, Emma.”

“You think I’d run,” she stated, eyes growing wide.

Killian smirked. “I know you well.”

Emma paused for only a moment. Then she shrugged. “I can deal with that.”

“Can you?” He held his hand out for her, palm up. 

She knew what he was doing instinctively.

“You know something that we have in common?” she asked. Her fingers lingered over his palm for a moment before she finally grasped his hand in hers.

“What is that, love?” The twinkle had never left his eyes and he watched her intently, his fingers intertwining with her.

Emma smiled up at him. “It’s something you should keep in mind, Killian. I love a challenge. Just as much as you do.”

And with that declaration from her, Killian pulled her tight against him.

He had an incredible effect on her that was no longer clouded by mistrust. And it felt good. 

“Point taken, love.”

So maybe she wasn’t so nervous anymore, Emma thought to herself. Things were changing, but the direction seemed promising.

As they began their walk along the water’s edge, Emma stole a quick glance at him.

She hadn’t expected this self-assured Killian tonight. Maybe something closer to her own wariness and nervousness. 

It could have been bad. It could have been too much. And yet it wasn’t.

He was just what she needed.


End file.
